


Sweet Sixteen

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Life [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel (and BJ) ring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

“This is so not how I wanted to ring in the New Year.” Jack griped as he arranged candles on the hastily cleared mantle while the fireplace gave the room a cheerful, if limited, illumination.

“At least we have a generator,” Daniel pointed out as he lit the candles. “And we decided that only essential things would be hooked up when we put in the generator. As in the furnace, refrigerator, freezer…”

“Don’t forget the hot water heater. I might be okay with rough living at the cabin but here? As much as we gave for this house, it ought to come with hot and cold running butlers.” Jack complained constantly about the HOA fees but it certainly had come in handy when he found Ralph waiting at the guard shack on a tractor with a plow, ready to clear the way to the house. And he’d sat there on the tractor, snow piling up around him, and on him, waited patiently until Jack was safely in the house and the garage door snugly closed before chugging back down the darkened street.

Daniel grinned. “Yeah, because you’d love to have someone running around here while we’re not home.” He moved the Christmas decorations, stripped from the mantel, to the box he’d brought from the garage; they’d pack them up and put them away properly when the power was restored. “We may not have to go in tomorrow.”

Jack shrugged in acknowledgement as he double checked that all the doors and windows were locked; BJ, obviously unnerved by the dark house, abandoned his hearthside basket to trot after Jack. He was relieved to find the alarm system still operational, due to batteries, but it never hurt to be certain.  
“Only essential personnel need report tomorrow,” Daniel was reading from his cell phone when Jack and BJ reappeared. “That certainly lets me off the hook. What’s your schedule like tomorrow?”  
“Considering it’s Friday and a holiday weekend? Not much. I’ve already sent Marilyn a message telling her not to come in until Monday. I think I’m okay, nothing that can’t be rearranged.” Jack tapped the basket. “Come on, BJ, in you go.” The dog reluctantly settled, eyeing Jack suspiciously. Jack rubbed his head as he settled.

“I think they might have to send a Humvee if they need you.” Daniel was peering out the window. “It hasn’t slowed down at all. I hope Ralph got home okay.” The maintenance chief had told Daniel he was waiting until Jack got home before he took off.

“I told him he was welcome to bed down here but he told me he was gonna stay in the clubhouse. There’s a generator and a bunk there. In case anyone needs him.”  
Daniel nodded; he hated to think about anyone being out on the roads in this mess. “I put the champagne out in the garage when I got home; it ought to be good and chilled by midnight.”

“Sounds good,” Jack was thumbing through his phone. “Looks like my day just cleared up. Both meetings rescheduled for next week. Is your phone charged?”

“Yep, charged it while we still had power.” If there was one thing Daniel had learned from his SG-1 years, it was to be prepared for anything.

Jack laid his phone down on the coffee table before sliding his arms around Daniel’s waist, joining him in gazing at the snow. “You know there’s no power to the kitchen outlets, right?”

“So?” Daniel swayed in his arms.

“No morning coffee.” Jack smiled as Daniel stiffened in his arms. “I knew we should have put at least one circuit on the generator.”

“We can make hobo coffee.” Daniel suggested.

“Hobo coffee?”

“Sure. Coffee, in a filter, pan of water, over the fire. It might not be great but it’s drinkable.”

Jack maneuvered Daniel over to the couch. “If we have to be snowed in, at least we’re snowed in together.” 

“True.” Daniel’s phone beeped. He disentangled himself. “Ten minutes to midnight. Let me get the champagne.”

Jack handed him the flashlight. “And I’ll get the snacks.” He trailed Daniel into the kitchen, snagging the pre-assembled basket of cheese, crackers, fruit and cookies. And he grabbed some doggie treats; BJ could toast the New Year with liver-flavored biscuits. 

Daniel stopped to grab the glasses before following Jack back into the living room.

“It could be worse,” Daniel mused as he handed Jack the bottle and a dishtowel.

“Yeah, we could be a galaxy apart.” He eased the cork out of the bottle and filled the glasses.

“We’re warm, safe, dry. We’re not being shot at, threatened or tortured.” Daniel reached for his glass.

“We don’t have to go to the Pentagon, barring emergency, for three whole days.”

“There is that.” His phone beeped again. “Ten seconds.”

They tapped glasses and counted down together, kissing on the count of one.

BJ opened a lazy eye and stuck his nose into his dish of food. The house might be strangely dark and silent but his humans were acting as if everything was normal. With a snort, he swallowed his last treat and made himself comfortable. If he knew those two, that snuggling thing could go on for quite a while.


End file.
